papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lola Bunny
'''Lola Bunny '''is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Lola first appears in the episode Members Only, at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club (or the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C.) where she meets Bugs, while playing tennis when she accidentally hits him with multiple tennis balls as she's practicing her horrible swing. They are both instantly attracted to one another, so they decide to go out for dinner and a movie. However, Bugs quickly finds out on their date that Lola's high-spirited personality causes her to talk constantly (speaking what's on her mind at all times), be forgetful or confused about certain facts, and become so absent-minded that she even mistakes the trailers before the movie as the movie itself. After the date Bugs decides to avoid Lola, having become annoyed and embarrassed by her quirks (going so far as to say their first date was the worst of his life). Lola, on the other hand, found their date to be the best of her life and tries to get a hold of Bugs through constant phone calls and 128 emails, all of which Bugs exasperatedly ignores. Lola then "runs into" Bugs at the dry cleaners, grocery store and gym. Lola startles Bugs at the gym, which causes an accident that results in a massive weight being dropped on Bugs's neck, but is soon saved by a gym regular. Lola tearfully tells Bugs that she doesn't know what she'd do if she ever lost him. He then tells Lola he can't see her anymore, saying he's not sure if they're right for each other. Lola, devastated, starts crying uncontrollably until Bugs deceitfully exclaims he didn't mean it, and to his dismay and Lola's excitement, agrees to go out with her again. In an attempt to end their relationship , Bugs dresses up as a woman at the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. and tries to convince Lola that he'll end up breaking her heart, by saying that he'll break up with her and being "unbelievable". When Bugs returns to Lola moments later, without his disguise on, Lola reveals that the only thing she took away from the conversation with the "ugly woman" is that Bugs is a "bad boy", making her a "bad girl" and even more attracted to him. Lola then notices her parents and introduces them to Bugs. Her dad says that Lola has told them so much about him, however Bugs decries that she doesn't know anything about him. Lola and her parents hysterically laugh his comment off, much to his uncomfortableness. Bugs excuses himself and goes to the bathroom and talks to himself in the mirror in an attempt to convince himself to end it with Lola. He takes a mint from the bathroom attendant before he leaves, but drops it before making another break-up attempt. It rolls underneath Lola's seat, and when he reaches down to pick it up, Lola thinks he is proposing to her and screams yes. Lola is quick to plan and organize the wedding with Pepe Le Pew, the club's wedding planner. In a twist of events, at the wedding, she runs off with Pepe, saying she is in love with him, much to Bugs' relief.But she breaks up with Pepe eventually, sometime before Eligible Bachelors.. Gallery Lola.png JPGLOLA.jpg Lola Bunny.png Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:L Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Blondes Category:Looney Tunes Characters